


DK COUPLE ADVENTURES S.C.P. (Secret Control Project) SCP – 1128

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [6]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, SCP, True Love, complicated past, dangerous mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: A new S.C.P. mission for Double Duck and Kay K, now known as DK COUPLE. This time they are called upon to solve a complicated intrigue in West Virginia, in which they will have to deal with a huge monster and the alleged involvement of a former spy colleague.But what makes them apprehensive is a haunted grimoire that appeared to be fiction, but instead appears to be real...However, another danger, far more serious and more insidious, threatens to put the whole Nag in crisis: the Covid-19 virus. And someone is always on their trail ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Un compito pieno di incognite

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, I love writing about Donald Duck and Arianne Drake (fully married and adoptive parents of Huey, Dewey and Louie), especially when they take on missions on the edge of science fiction, and yet their mental (and physical of course) union always goes beyond anything rational. And in fact, at the end of the missions, they console themselves as best they know how... in bed!  
> Not only that, but both are delighted to take care of their adopted children, once '' only '' Donald's grandchildren ... and the three ducklings are equally delighted to have them as mum and dad.

The day had started with some clouds and cold air, but within a few hours the sun had returned to shine and warm Duckburg like every day of the winter that was not yet giving way to spring. Although no one in the population wanted to talk about it (perhaps not to attract bad luck) Covid-19 had claimed few victims, many of them elderly, and infected as many, but luckily the vaccines had contained the great emergency ... yet all the greatest scientists Americans and worlds were not yet able to understand the exact origin of the virus, which certainly came from some obscure laboratory in China that had lost control of the situation ... but maybe there was something else going on it was not yet clear .  
Despite everything, it was the first time that Donald and Arianne Drake showed their new home, all rebuilt after their wedding, to a family member ... in this case Uncle Scrooge, obviously curious that his nephews (now also Arianne called it that) had decided to rebuild their dream home to make it bigger and more comfortable.  
"Guys ... but seriously this is ... your home?!" the aunt gasped.  
"What did I tell you, love ... a predictable reaction!" Donald said to his wife about him.  
"And you haven't seen the inside yet ..." Arianne answered her husband with an enthusiastic tone.  
They were both right to admit that their new (but not too much) love nest was completely different from Donald's old house: Donald, in fact, due to a legal loophole, no longer owed his uncle the rent, since he had occupied the the building, and therefore the land where it stood, for a long time ... as a result automatically became the owner of the house. .. and this time Uncle Scrooge couldn't object to anything (also because lawyers cost money, man ...), but in the end he didn't care ... now that his nephew had settled with his wife too - "surely not he could find a better one ", he told himself, he was just curious to know how the house had been modified.  
The first thing that jumped at him was the entrance, much wider than before, with an English lawn, a small fountain on the right and two lime trees on the left, among which there was the inevitable hammock used by Donald Duck ( but she had promised Arianne not to be too tempted), while the driveway was a paving of light gray bricks that led to the Sienna-colored door. But it was the size of the building that caught the eye: compared to the simple house of the past, it could now be two or even three times larger; the facade was white, plastered as best it could, while the corners were tiled with gray and red stone, in a typically Italian style (the architect chosen by the Drake couple had also worked in the Belpaese); on the second floor there were windows whose shutters were of wood covered with weatherproof artificial material, then a little further up another slightly larger window that was behind a balcony and was the dormer. In the back was a small garden with a football goal for the grandchildren, two marble benches with colorful cushions, a swing and a rotunda recovered from a junk dealer and promptly restored.  
Out the front was the garage, out of which were Donald Duck's historic 313 and Kay K's modified Mustang K, used interchangeably with each other, although Arianne preferred the car more. of her husband.  
From the front door (with the bell above which the word "Drake Family" was engraved on a plaque) you entered the house, whose entrance was very beautiful and extraordinary: the floor was all white tiles, while a double living room was located both on the right, with a large sofa and a colored carpet in front of which was a plasma TV, and on the left, with two red oriental-style armchairs and a table where some magazines of various subjects were placed.  
Immediately in front, there was a dining table for at least eight people in mahogany with definitive design chairs, simple and comfortable at the same time, surrounded by European-made furniture brought directly from Switzerland by his wife Arianne, whose house was rented. . each time, just to allow for extra income. Beyond the table was the kitchen, also in a modern style, from which an intense aroma came out of the oven.  
"Mmmmm ... what a smell! ... what good are you cooking?" he asked.  
"Eggplant flan that my DD has prepared ... I preferred to add the roast to rosemary and potatoes, even if it is the first time for me ..." Arianne replied.  
"But you are very good, my love ... even when you cook, so I also learn new recipes ..." Donald Duck said softly, holding his wife with his arm on his side. "At least you served as a taster, so if something went wrong I knew where I was wrong!" Arianne answered him. "Being a guinea pig has never been so fun, ha ha!" Donald Duck replied in turn. The uncle was observing how well they both were together, in particular how his nephew seemed light years away from the irascible and apathetic one he knew ... and all this only thanks to his partner Kay K (call her that or Arianne was indifferent to Donny) who had improved him a lot in character, just like Donald, together with Qui, Quo and Qua, gave her that aura of quiet and happiness that she had been looking for for a long time ... especially after hearing how difficult her life had been and how much being a mercenary had weighed on her until recently. Now, however, both of them were making up for lost time, thanks to a fairytale wedding that had made everyone happy.  
“Learn humility, Daisy! Damn you ... "the billionaire from Duckburg thought bitterly, according to which Donald's ex had been responsible for his nephew's state of depression and his unhappiness ... certainly he needed a girl who was explosive to say the least. Arianne Konnery (her old maiden name) to get out of a complicated situation and start from scratch.  
"Now we'll show you a little secret ..." the two said as they led their uncle upstairs up the burgundy carpeted stairs. A long and wide corridor showed several rooms with different settings from each other: immediately on the right there was the room of the adopted children (Uncle Scrooge hadn't gotten used to it yet), which was much larger than before , with the three beds oriented towards the large window and in the color of belonging (red, blue and green) at least half a square larger with the rainbow-themed blankets ... next to them there were three small desks with as many inclusive PCs keyboard and monitor and a whole series of cables grouped with cable ties and connected to series sockets on the wall.  
"Well, what about ... I guess the boys are enthusiastic about it ..." said the lion, to which Arianne replied: "Let's say they have much more space now, uncle ..." of approval. Next to the room there was their bathroom for the exclusive use or almost of the three of them (and to hell with the queue to go and brush your teeth), while further on the other two rooms were for any guests who had requested accommodation (once it was fell to their brotherly friends Dread - Nik and Lyla Duck, who came from the future), one had two single beds, the other a double bed for those in couple. In front of them two other rooms, one was used, again for guests, as a white and blue themed toilet, the other as a small library with a study for reading: that room was used for moments of relaxation and especially for Here, Quo and Qua when they had to study and do their homework.  
On the opposite side of the corridor there was another with only four rooms: one was the work studio of Donald and Arianne Drake, with a whole series of photos in which they were portrayed together, alone or with other members of the family (in reality, through a button placed in a secret place, it turned into a kind of operations center of the New Agency when it was necessary to start a meeting with their colleagues Jay J, Head H and Dr. Gizmo ... but obviously it was not the case to say); the others were the toilet, also large, of the two of them, and finally the large double bed in the master bedroom, inside which, in addition to another series of photographs, many of which from their marriage (the main one stood out above the opposite wall) there were the objects of Kay K always arrived from her homeland, which combined with those of her husband gave a sense of harmony to the whole place ... a bit like their family. The uncle, despite a certain serenity, was speechless, he had hardly seen a house so beautiful and so well furnished. “Donald, Arianne ... I can only congratulate you! You didn't create a house, but a PALACE! ... don't think it's always the same venal, but I guess it cost you a lot ... ". Yeah, when the topic was money you couldn't get away from it.  
"Here we cannot blame you ..." Donald Duck began "... but thanks to the salaries of the government agency we work for, a series of lucky investments and some tax deductions on the house, in the end we allowed it .. .and then, thanks to Ari I needed to renovate a bit 'everything ... ”he said to his partner. She smiled at him continuing the speech. “If we then add the earnings from the views of our YouTube channel, DK CHANNEL, and the rent of my old apartment in Switzerland ... here's the result! But we told you we had a surprise ... ”she continued, as she took her husband by the hand and led Uncle Scrooge downstairs. Passing the living room on the right, one entered a connecting corridor, where two other rooms appeared one in front of the other. In the one on their left it was like entering the cinema: a large, latest generation 80-inch screen placed on a large piece of furniture was surrounded by various side objects and different DVDs of various genres, while in front of it appeared another sofa with cushions to bed and a woolen blanket ... in short, another relaxation room.  
"When we want to spend a quiet evening we always end up here to see some movies, whether it's romantic, comedy or horror, it doesn't matter ..." Donald Duck began. "... so at least we have our moments of pause, also because it is not easy to manage those three ..." Arianne continued referring to her children: when they had both decided to adopt them she felt only enthusiasm, even if she had a slight fear of them. 'beginning, given the inexperience ... however, with Donald's patience and closeness, they had imposed some rules that were held in great respect by the three brothers ... sometimes ...  
And in fact, in the opposite room, there was a space equivalent to a games room: another screen connected to two latest generation consoles, namely the X-Box One and the Playstation 5, entirely joined by 5G fiber, plus everything. a series of video games of any kind: shooters, graphic adventures, car and motorcycle racing, various sports ... in short, everything.  
“Tsk! I knew you were right here, you others ... ”Arianne said sarcastically but not too much, watching Huey, Dewey and Louie playing Pro Evolution Soccer, immediately imitated by Donald Duck. "How long have you been playing, just to know ..." he asked with a not so friendly frown. "Aren't you supposed to finish your homework?"  
“Oh, hello, Uncle Scrooge! We didn't hear you come in ... we were playing PES, it's really nice ... ”was Louie's casual reply.  
"As soon as we finish the meeting we go to do our homework, I promise!" Dewey added.  
"Only this time, dad ... we promise you too, mom ..." continued Here.  
“Incredible! Dad and mom ... would you ever have imagined it one day? " the uncle asked discreetly.  
"Actually ... I had been thinking about it for some time and then Arianne helped me take the decisive step ... after all it just needed a little courage ..." Donny said a little excited.  
"... but in the end it was I who had doubts, in the sense, I didn't have a family present in my life ... but I know that I will be present in their life, thanks also to Donny... it just makes me happy! " Arianne Drake added, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. "And the kids like it all ..."  
Once again, as had been the case for some time now, the DK Couple showed a unique harmony and union ... now even the tation was aware of it ... both needed each other to start living again and start a new existence with many more certainties.  
"But now turn off that console and come to the table or lunch gets cold!" Donald Duck announced in peremptory character. The three this time obeyed.  
“Do you know what I tell you? That I come to you to spend the holidays! I like this house too much, and I still give you lots of compliments! " he said with a smile. In fact, all of the rooms were real hotel suites.  
"While the three of you are setting the table, your mother and I will show uncle one last thing ..." Donald Duck said. And in fact all three went to the raised upper floor reached by another staircase, where there was a room equipped in the attic style, still to be arranged, although it had a bed, a sofa and a few furniture.  
"For now we use it as an attic, waiting to improve its appearance ... I just have to remove some dust ..." Arianne said, before going back downstairs ... but underneath, that is, near the garage, where there was a small gym with all the tools necessary for training.  
"Believe me, I'm speechless ... you did a really good job ..." his uncle always said, whose sentence made Donald and Arianne even more satisfied with themselves: they had spent so much for this, because after all Donald wanted give a change to his life also through a radical renovation of the house, because he owed it to his wife, who instead wanted to have a bigger house to share with her partner and children ... to which maybe add some others...  
"And we didn't tell you one thing, uncle ... the video game room, let's call it that, if you looked well outside there is a digital display that changes combination every hour ..." Kay said. "... so those three smart guys won't think of spending too much time ... good idea, huh?" Donald Duck added. "In fact, DD ... you never know that the temptation is too strong ..." she added looking at him with a mischievous eye. He understood on the fly. "Yeah, it's true ... sometimes it happens to me too ... few to tell the truth ..." he immediately justified himself.  
"Well, my boys ... thank you for the tour of the house, but now I have to go ...".  
“Where, uncle? Don't tell me that ... ” the nephew asked.  
"Instead it is so, I have a deal to close with an industrialist shortly ...".  
“So you're not staying for lunch with us? Are you sure you want to give up my husband's aubergines and my roast? " Arianne asked with a blink of an eye.  
Uncle Scrooge was also troubled by the angelic gaze full of sweetness of Donald's wife. "Now I understand how it made you lose your mind ..." thought the billionaire. "Well ... if you put it that way, I ..." he hesitated.  
"I have an idea! If you want to proceed with the negotiations for the deal I can give you my laptop and talk on the conference call from here ”said Donald Duck.  
"... and in the meantime, stay with us!" Arianne added.  
So the uncle gladly gave in to the proposal of the Drake Couple.  
And while he was munching on some eggplant and some roast, with the image of a distinct-looking person on the monitor on the other side, at the head of the table among the grandchildren, the deal went through. Then he went away thanking everyone.  
“Have you seen, love? He seemed happy, uncle ... thanks to you ... ”said Mr. Drake.  
"In my opinion, he comes to spend his holidays here seriously!" Arianne replied calmly. "Seriously, I think he liked the house very much ... I must say that it turned out really well ... what is your opinion?" she asked staring at him.  
Donald thought about it. "Oh, well ... I would have preferred a medieval castle, but I have to be satisfied ..." he said then, arousing a similar anger in his wife.  
"What? After everything I've done ...!" She roared Mrs. Drake as Donald slipped away. "Stop, jester ...!" she yelled at him, while her children watched the scene amused; Donald disbanded in the cinema room as Kay grabbed him with a leap, dragging him to the sofa and fixing him to it, but he with a move he learned during training grabbed her from the vault and put her back on the sofa standing on top. her . "Leave me now, stupid secret agent!" Arianne told him.  
She then she came up to her face: she could see her reflection in her beautiful blue eyes. "Tell me the password first, cheap mercenary ..." she opposed her with persuasive words and releasing her arms. Arianne, with her beaks almost in contact, smiled tenderly at him kissing him and opening her lips while Donald slipped his tongue inside her mouth, intertwining it with hers, stroking her raven hair, while squeezing his legs to keep him tighter. , and in the meantime they closed the door behind them. Their minds and their souls, together with their bodies, showed another, yet another indissoluble union. "Brothers, let's clear it up and get it all right ... I think those two will have it for a long time ..." Dewey said pointing with his thumb at the room where his parents were at that moment. Huey and Louie didn't answer and nodded and started removing the plates.

BEEP BEEP ... BEEP BEEP ... that sound arrived in the middle of the night on a cell phone with encrypted numbers, now inside the bedside drawer on Donald's side, in a T-shirt and boxer shorts, who took it reluctantly. "Right now! What the hell ...!" He cursed as he read the text of the message. "DD ... Donald Duck, love ... who's breaking ..." said a sleepy Arianne, in pink t-shirt and panties, hugging him. Certainly, since she got married, she had discovered that a few more hours of sleep helped her before working hours ... once again, albeit indirectly, she had to thank her husband DD.  
"Guess, love ... our friend and colleague Jay J ... who warns us to be in the Agency tomorrow, that is, in a few hours, for another case ..." Donald Duck answered with conflicting words. At this point Arianne suddenly woke up, presaging that it would be another adventure. "Show me a little, DD!" she told him that she pounced on the device. "Hey! The alarm clock didn't even go off!" She replied the companion out of breath.  
"You know I like this kind of situation, Donald ... and you too, dear ..." she replied with a sly look as she leaned over him. Donald could never resist Arianne's face, especially when she wore scary underwear! "Well, you know me, my dear ... if there is a risk, I will not back down ... otherwise I would not be here with you ..." he commented, in turn mischievous. "But how dare you ..." she opposed him grabbing him with her arms as he grabbed her waist and placed her in front of him. They looked at each other for a moment, before ... "I'm going to make coffee, Ari ... or do we end up sleepwalking in the Agency ... how do you like it, espresso or short?" He asked her while their beaks were an inch from each other. "Why take care of the coffee, since it can wait ... after all Jay said in the morning, so ... let's give ourselves a few more hours for us ..." Arianne replied as she kissed him passionately. Donny responded by spreading his lips and starting to take off his wife's shirt, brushing her black hair at the same time, where she was pulling off her panties and starting to reach out to her lower parts.

They arrived at the New Agency with a glass of coffee in hand, where the usual members, Head H, Doctor Gizmo and Jay J, were always waiting for them ... with a scarf around their neck and warm clothing. "Double Duck, Kay K ... forgive me, but I'm a little cold today, cough ... cough ..." Jay J. began in a low, croaking voice.  
“Aren't you feeling well, Jay J? You also look a bit cold… ”Kay K asked worriedly, followed by a request from Double Duck. "If you feel bad, he can always explain the Heady mission to you, so go home and get some rest ..."  
"Thanks for the thought, Double ... but I'm not as weak as you imagine ..." the former director of the Agency justified himself, who instead went on. "I see you a bit with a waning eye ... you slept badly, eh! ..." he asked gently.  
“He actually wanted to take the whole cup of coffee with him! But I suggested a cup or two at most ... "Kay K. always jokingly added.  
"Ok, next time I will gladly leave your cell phone on the bedside table and then let's see how you react when it suddenly rings ..." Double Duck answered equally sarcastically while he adjusted his tuxedo.  
“For now we have a more urgent deal! The case we are submitting to you is another S.C.P., this time the number 1128 ... Our agents located along the various sites of the Foundation have verified the presence of possible infiltrations in the place indicated on the map left by Double previously ... ". In fact, DK Couple had already solved two other S.C.P. cases with great success. revealing the presence of moles within the sites, with the collaboration of their former colleagues Lin and Berry.  
"Etcì! ... excuse me ... what you are about to see are only reconstructions in images, so not yet verified ..." Jay began in a slightly baritone inflected voice. “As Heady was saying, it's about the S.C.P. 1128 of Euclid class, which speaks of a gigantic sea monster, which identifies its prey on the surface and drags them to the bottom, leaving only a few remains ... the very few survivors also develop what is called thalassophobia, that is ... "  
"... the unjustified fear of the sea ... crazy ..." Double said instinctively.  
"... combined with that of water without a trigger ..." Kay added.  
"Exact! I see you prepared as always ... when that happens and the Foundation finds out, this time they use the remedy you already know ... ”Jay said, aware of the answer the two secret agents would have given.  
"The class C medical history!" the DK Couple said in unison. Evidently there must be a more powerful bond than steel connecting the couple's minds, showing itself once again at the right moment.  
Jay J coughed again, covering his beak with his hand. "Cough ... cough ... maybe I better keep Head H ..." he apologized as he sat down on a chair. Double Duck and Kay K watched him worried ... but for now they kept listening to the Chief's explanation. “Once they take this drug, if you can call it that, the survivors forget what happened and go on with their lives ... even if, as our agents told us, they seem to live in a ... almost autistic way ... ".  
Donald Duck and Arianne Drake shook hands ... even this mission promised to give the right thrills ... but also just as many risks. Heady continued.  
“Anyone who has even glimpsed the image of this monster must be quarantined in an isolated place ... and every image of it must be destroyed. In addition, the site is known only to very few people, and the coordinates are in an inaccessible place ... ".  
"But you already know that you will communicate them to us now, Chief ..." said Kay K.  
"Because we know who told you so much ..." Double completed.  
Head H smiled faintly, spreading his drooping beak. "The place is located off the coast of Virginia, in Cheasapeake Bay ... you will reach it immediately to verify the actual presence of spies or possible external interference, but ... not before seeing the latest inventions of Dr. Gizmo ... to the laboratory! " Heady concluded. Order that DK Couple immediately carried out.  
This time Gizmo showed them a particular device. "Tell me what this is, first of all ..." the scientist began.  
At first glance it looked like a small screen, the kind used as sonar by submarines. "It looks like a computer that can detect sound waves ... I've seen similar ones, but it's much smaller ..." Kay K. said.  
"And maybe it can be worn on the wrist considering the size ..." Double Duck added with insight.  
"You are both right ... but with a whole series of special modifications I transformed them into two quantum marine echo sounders or more simply Q - MES ... the difference is that the sound waves have become quantum waves that indicate the greatness and the proximity of each obstacle with greater speed of realization ... ah, importantly, they resist the great depths, so ... I'm sure you will make good use of them ... "he finished saying. Doctor Gizmo was always proud of his brilliant inventions, sometimes well ahead of their time, but above all he was proud that the DK Couple were testing them to verify their functionality ... and that they served for the common good of humanity.  
Double and Kay made sure that this was indeed the case and in fact the typical sound of a distant echoing beep showed their bodies on the wrist monitor given by infrared rays. "In addition, they are also equipped with transmitters shielded by a titanium plate, to prevent any Foundation soldier intercepting any communications between you ..." Heah H hastened to say, while Jay J covered himself more and more, so cold it looked… ”Great, Heady! We'll need it for sure, ”Double said, followed by Kay K.“ Well, so are you ready, my beloved DD? ”  
"I'm ALWAYS ready, Baby!" a fervent Double Duck answered.  
"Then ready to go!" Head H solemnly announced, before the DK Couple launched into another mission. "We'll solve it for Jay J too!" Kay said.  
Once they went to the Agency, Head H made sure that his colleague tried to at least get some rest. "You got a really nice flu, man ..." he told him. In response here is another cough. "Cough ... cough ... yeah, you're right, it's better than ..." and he looked at the back of his hand. It was covered in blood. Jay J's eyes widened.

This time they preferred to use a simple train so as not to be too conspicuous ... both were in military uniforms and identified as researchers (agents Kingston and Manhunter respectively) for the Quantico military base, which was actually not far from the place where they were headed . The mission was undoubtedly not without its dangers, first of all the fact that they had no idea what `` sea monster '' it was now ... not to mention that their new cover agent was a certain Bear Y, who he would identify himself at the right moment. Inside the compartment, Double Duck was in reflection, while Kay K was playing with her cell phone. She then she rolled her eyes. “Come on, DD… what's troubling you this time? Is it about the mission or ... is it about Jay J? ”. Arianne Drake had a sixth sense to immediately understand her husband's anxieties. The super secret agent himself, observing the view from the window, said a few words. "To tell the truth, I worry about both things ... Jay J had a bit of the flu, but I didn't see him right ... instead, if what Head H told us is true then we have to be even more careful ... ”he concluded.  
"Instead our support agent is waiting for us at the entrance of Cheasapeake Bay ... he will show himself in some way ..." said her wife with a wink.  
DD smiled at her as she closed her cell phone.  
The town was typical of the Lower East Coast, that is to say south of Washington and up to Virginia: white houses all side by side, all colored white and most of them in wood, after all they were houses of holiday for the summer holidays ... there were several people, on a particularly hot day, all who were flocking to a competition of shellfish and oyster eaters, the main one of the place, not to mention the beginning of the spring break, that is the mid-year holidays for university students, who actually filled the squares and clubs ... in spite of the anti-Covid bans.  
With a bag in hand, Double Duck and Kay K (i.e. officers Kingston and Manhunter), sunglasses and tough eyes, headed for the research location indicated by Head H ... a guarded military building with all kinds of conceivable security device: armed guards, wolf dogs trained to recognize the slightest intruder, watchtowers and state-of-the-art computer systems. Yeah, it was going to be very hard this time.

TARE-TARE ... TARE-TARE in robotic tone was the message arrived on Double's cell phone informing him of the meeting set. Kay instead observed in the crowd a duck dressed as an official from the local council, dark peaked hat that gave a gesture with his fingers ... the signal he was waiting for. “Here's our contact, DD! Let's move ... ”but she saw him staring at another point in the square, to be precise a corner of a house sheltered by a wall a few tens of meters from where they stood.  
"Kay K ... I wanted to tell you something ... you have to go it alone ... I have a problem to solve, but I'll talk to you later ... for now I can't tell you more ... but we can keep in touch with Gizmo's Q - MES ... ". Kay was surprised, but evidently she had her reasons ... after all, a spy or an agent could have setbacks, so Arianne Drake picked up the black chrome bag and went to the agent of reference. "See you later, then ..." she told him. "Please, Kay ... I know you don't need it, though ..." Double replied, while in her sign language he said "I LOVE YOU". In response, Kay K mimicked with another gesture of her hand, which indicated `` I LOVE YOU TOO '' smiling as she walked in the direction of the research site.  
Double Duck this time preferred not to expose his partner to possible risks that could arise, since he knew that she knew her profession well: but this thing had to be done alone, so, having reached the fixed place, he met the person who had sent him there. 'SMS. Which she promptly she found.  
"I've been waiting for you, Double Duck agent ... punctual as always ..."  
"You know me by now ... but now let's discuss what you wanted to talk to me ... Berry ..."


	2. Between secrets and horrors ...

The front agent and Kay K went up to the third floor of the building, entirely manned by the military, who obviously asked no questions, observing the member of the New Agency in the same clothes and therefore of theirs, apparently ... in the end they entered a room equipped with a few furniture, a table and a chair ... and a window large enough to observe the pier, the marina for boats, especially sailing boats and the beach already stormed by vacationers.  
"And then they tell you that sacrifices must be made ... well, go and trust people ..." Kay said in a low voice, mindful that she had only recently begun a constructive journey with her DD about trust, helped even by her adopted children and members of her new family, such as grandmother Duck and uncle Scrooge: thanks to them she now had more reasons to do her job well.  
"You saw them? They just think about having fun ... they don't know that there is a certain virus and that the government has imposed restrictions ... "Agent Bear Y said. He was a tall duck just under Kay K, fit but not too much and with a look that bordered between the lone wolf and the tough guy of the gang. But Mrs. Drake didn't scare him, on the contrary ...  
“You know why we're here right? Me and my partner? " Kay K started to break the ice. “Your Double Duck partner? I was told that you need to investigate the S.C.P. 1128, which few of us are aware of ... but someone would like to get as much information as possible to ... well, do various deals, I don't know if you know what ... ”Bear continued.  
"I know the hint and I can guarantee you that it will not happen ... I'm no longer interested, I ..." Arianne replied a bit crossly, who seemed that these missions entrusted by the New Agency were a kind of test against her temptation to return to a life of mercenary. But no! She would never go back to the past, for a promise she had made to her husband Donald Duck ... no more betrayals and shoulders! And not only to him, but also to his children.  
“What do you know exactly? Someone suspicious, strange movements ... some activity out of the ordinary ... ”she asked him suddenly, changing the subject, while she took a pair of binoculars from her bag to better observe the surrounding area. The day was sunny with some clouds and people were participating in the competition to see who ate the most seafood and crustaceans ... yet, observing the Q - MES device, it showed through microscopic quantum waves the presence of warm-blooded subjects (visible due to the infrared emitted and returning at zero speed), not to mention that every sensitive data was recorded and exchanged with the Double Duck device, from which as many elements that were recording departed.  
"Nothing in particular ... but unfortunately the dangers can be around the corner ... they told me that you and Double Duck are the best in your field ..."  
"Modestly, when we are here we all have to be careful ... instead of what idea did you get about this ... huge sea monster ...?" she asked him without diverting attention from the main square.  
"What an idea? That the people who have been there were terrified, at least for those who survived us ... honestly, I would not want to find myself in that situation ... what I can tell you is that it is very deep, every now and then it goes back and .. . luckily, whoever finds himself in the middle ... ”he said without adding anything else. Kay K understood immediately ... and she shivered.  
BZZZZ was the trill of Agent Bear Y's pager, at the sound of which the NAG agent pulled out his ionic wave gun that he always carried with him. "Don't worry, they're just calling me, I'll be right back ..." she said as she walked down the stairs. Kay K returned her service weapon to its scabbard. "You are a type of few words, from what I see ... and also not very useful, but it doesn't matter ..." Kay thought, while on the Q - MES on her arm a kind of big blue wave began to appear in the upper right corner , right at the sea offshore ...  
Entering from the back of a white wood and brick house (empty because the "For Sale" sign was placed on the front) they made sure that no one followed them. Inside it they sat down at a table to start a conversation.  
“Tell me why you wanted to meet me? I have a task to complete with Kay K, and I wouldn't want it to be alone… ” Double Duck began.  
"You know? I always had the feeling that you had a soft spot towards her ... just as she always did towards you ... but after what you did in California (SCP 054 FR, ed) and from that that you are back as secret agents ... you are certainly one of the few sone I can trust, obviously together with your wife ... ”Berry answered.  
“What's going on, Berry? What do you know about this S.C.P. 1128? " Double asked impatiently, while his Q - MES began transmitting data and receiving data from Kay K's, not far away.  
"It's not just this case, or rather ... I prefer to talk about it in private because you know better the person who, well ... somehow is responsible for almost all of these SCPs .. do you remember Jana Smirnov ? "  
Double started: she hadn't heard of her for a long time, especially since she had been on a mission to Egypt and then to Paris ... so the former Russian agent, now corrupt, would be behind all this? Impossible! But he couldn't be sure, also because he knew that Kay K would tell him about it ... that's why he was doubtful.  
“Did you say Jana Smirnov? How can it be her? How do you know about the S. C. P ...? "  
“I have no idea, but I think it was she who 'recruited' me somehow when I was chosen ... but she seemed different to me than the last few times ... ok, she always kept a cold and detached attitude. ..this time, though, I had a feeling that it was, I don't know ... like it was going to solve a problem ... you two maybe ... ”concluded Berry.  
Double Duck had more and more doubts: why did Jana suddenly reappear? Why was she somehow involved in the Foundation? Did the NAG follow her? And why didn't he and his wife know about it?  
Too many questions in his head ... but he had the distinct impression that Berry wasn't telling the exact things. "What does Jana know about the Foundation?" he asked at the end.  
Berry thought about it for a few minutes, rubbing his hands and looking around ... typical sign of nervousness, DD thought. "What I do know is ... there's a book involved and ... some chicken feed ..." he said simply.  
DD remained beaked in midair. “Eehhh ... chicken feed? Will you take me for a fool, Berry? !! what does the ... "  
"I'll explain ... some time ago there was a small, let's say ... accident in a nuclear power plant not far from Cheasapeake Bay, little thing ... then it was discovered that the companies producing canned meat and intensive farming of chickens, to increase production and consequently the profit they decided to '' drug '' the animal feed with ... I let you imagine ... "  
DD thought for a moment before saying it: “Are you talking about… steroids and anabolics? The same ones that bodybuilders use? ... but how did they ... "  
"Through secret supplies and agreements with couriers and former Foundation soldiers who passed these prohibited products in exchange for money ... quite a lot ... not to mention that we are going through a difficult time due to this virus ..."  
Double didn't want to say that word, but he couldn't think of any more: "You may be talking about ... mercenaries, right, Berry?" she asked, looking into his eyes. He tried to hold that glacial gaze. "I know that neither you nor Kay K want to hear it ... well, because your wife doesn't like this ...". And it was true: DK Couple did not like to remember certain episodes of the recent past that had almost dented their relationship, but that both now shared without fear, and so did their children ... but the word mercenary was seen as an insult, and Donny didn't want to hear from anyone anymore.  
"But what does all this have to do with this S.C.P., Berry?" Double Duck asked again.  
"The waste, the residues of what the chickens consume, combined with that radioactive loss ended up in the water, but no one is aware of it ... the Foundation has paid out large sums to silence this story ... and how much apparently, that monster must have consumed them, which perhaps previously was not as gigantic as those who have undergone the anamnestic C ... ”Berry pointed out.  
DD came up with a lot of animals that could turn out to grow so enormously in such a short time, but he would go into it later, now he had to get to Kay K at the research center ... but first he asked another question to the former colleague. “Do you know if Jana controls you? If you are here now ...? ”.  
“I don't know, Double… but she's more dangerous than you think, especially now… and about the book I haven't told you about yet… it seems that Jana uses it to… to summon strange forces. ..I didn't believe it until ... I saw it with these eyes ... ”he said, highlighting a serious concern. Double Duck had never seen him so pale as on that occasion, and yes he had been one of the best members of the old Agency. "I think it ended up ... on, but I may not remember ...".  
Another shiver ran down Double Duck's back: a single word connected that fragment, and that was what he never wanted to hear: of this he would inform his adopted brother Cobras, among other things an expert in occultism.  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP ... Double's Q-MES emitted the typical distress sound, like a blue shadow covering his screen on the monitor on his wrist. The thought immediately went to his wife. “Kay! I have to escape, Berry! Thanks for the conversation, but I have to reach my ... "  
"You know she can handle it on her own, Double ..." he said in an almost fatherly tone.  
“I know… but not after what you just told me! We are facing a greater danger than we had imagined ... especially since ... "and he looked at the device on his wrist" ... I have a presentiment that the beast is approaching ... "he finished saying while ran quickly out of the house.  
The same device was ringing nonstop on Kay K's wrist who at this point wanted to know where her husband was ... and who he was to meet ... now she felt incredibly insecure, just because she felt something approaching, something big, too big ...  
"Here I am, job done ... where are you, Agent Konnery?" but Kay quickly pointed her latest generation thermal scope weapon (her ionic wave gun) at her.  
"Who are you?!" she screamed in his face.  
Raising his hands with great calm, Bear Y replied seraphic from behind his sunglasses: “What's wrong with you, officer? Are we a little nervous? "  
There was a stir in the streets after some military and other plainclothes officers heard violent gunshots coming from the area where Kay K was staying, while Double Duck was listening to Berry, but in the meantime off the harbor. water was dangerously churning ... and some swimmers were right there ... but why was no guard or security man blocking them? "It must be the D-class personnel, the one expendable for a '' right '' cause ..." Double thought, while Kay considered who might have replaced Bear Y.  
Suddenly they heard a noise coming from a wood closet near another house: alarmed and gun in hand, they glanced at each other before Double opened it. Inside they found a soldier tied hand and foot and taped to his beak: Agent Bear Y, but the real one!  
Surprised at first, they released him before wandering through the narrow streets and keeping away from the Foundation members, who were now looking for the two of them among the local population. “Bear! So are you alive? What happened? How did they get you? " Kay K. immediately asked. "Who had the courage to do this to you?" was Double Duck's other question.  
"You are the secret agents from the NAG, your boss Jay J told me of your arrival ... but apparently other corrupt agents, paramilitaries and mercenaries also seem to have known about this SCP, as well as many others ..." Bear began. The DK Couple stayed to hear the rest of the speech.  
"Shortly before waiting for you I was approached by what seemed like a '' colleague '', that is a soldier, in reality he told me that he had been chosen to replace me in your arrival ... I just didn't believe him ... in the end I he cheated with a simple subterfuge, luring me into a trap ... so I ended up bound and gagged and imprisoned in that cubbyhole ... unfortunately I couldn't see his face, he did everything in a hurry ... ”Bear Y said.  
"So, apparently our names are already circulating at the Foundation ... who knows who sang so deep ..." Double said sarcastically. "It can't have been Berry, DD ... it may have been what you want, but let the Foundation know about us ... no, I think it's someone else, as you once told me ... "The companion replied affably. However, she was not too sure, after all the former colleague had also embarked on the path of illegality, before joining this para-government body. "It will be as you say, Kay ... and yet I am not convinced ... I would not like that he had organized a trap to separate us and ..." Double said "... it is not to be excluded, DD, but then why not eliminate us immediately?" Kay countered. Bear Y ended the discussion.  
"I guarantee you that Berry has no faults and has nothing to do with it ... I know him too, he had the misfortunes of him in the past, but here at the Foundation he has found an excellent role as manager, also to remedy his mistakes of him ...". Double and Kay (she in particular) had a hard time believing all this ... but it's also true that, if there is a chance to change for the better, the will can be of great help. Moreover, if the two of them were now husband and wife, it was also due to their desire to start from scratch.  
"What I can tell you is that ... since I moved here, in Virginia, I have seen and heard situations that are nothing short of surreal ... and that some people who were not part of the Foundation have seen that sort of being terrifying. ... a sea snake, they say ... whose sight obscures the mind and you can only resort to ... "" ... the class C anamnestic, we know ... but you have seen it or not ...? " Double Duck then asked. "I don't think so, DD ... or they would have affected Bear too ..." Kay K. objected. A sensible answer.

Keeping the gun always pointed at him, Kay K replied: “No one else knows about my surname at the Foundation, unless they told you… besides, since when did you change your voice? And that scar near your temple, since when did you have it? ... or should I guess that ... you're not Bear Y? " Arianne Drake concluded.  
The agent, or rather, the one who was supposed to be a cover agent, smiled diabolically ... then with a quick movement he pulled out of his pocket a tiny arrow pointing towards Kay K, who sensing the soldier's action ducked aside. ending up behind a small table, while the pseudo Bear pulled out a gun of those supplied to the army to fire a series of shots, promptly replicated by the explosiveness of Kay's ion wave bullets, which in fact disintegrated the opposite wall.  
At this point the spy, hiding behind a wall to avoid the shots, slowly advanced, holding his pistol in his hand. "You are exactly as they described me, proud and bold ... and also dangerous ... between you and your partner I am spoiled for choice ... but not to waste time ..." and she began to press the trigger.  
She did not notice the words that came from behind. "If I were you I would not use certain words ... the accounts are always made WITH the host ..." said Double Duck, who instead kept his trusty Quantic W-Tronic pointed at him, before concluding the sentence: "Now tell me who are you, before he decides for the quicker methods ... ”while on the other side the partner was always waiting for a move of the two.  
Suddenly the soldier turned to try to escape in the direction of the room where Kay K was, but Double hit him with a burst of quantum energy that sent him flying towards the window, breaking it into several parts and falling onto the surrounding lawn.  
"Kay ... love, are you okay?" he asked as he approached her. Arianne ran in half a second of her throwing herself into her arms, with him hugging her very tightly, kissing her neck and massaging her raven hair. She plunged her beak into his, rubbing against her neck and whispering incomprehensible words. "But what happened to you? You know ... "" Let's go, Kay! It won't take the other soldiers long to come here! " her husband yelled at him. Kay K Drake had already guessed the sequel to her action. "Better find somewhere away from here, DD!" she answered him as they descended the stairs to escape quickly. But nearby Kay saw some kind of mask lying on the ground, strangely familiar.  
As they sneaked off, with other Foundation members out hunting them and their Q - MESs were always playing frantically (and the monitor had turned half blue), DK Couple updated each other after the last meetings.  
“DD, we have a problem! The agent who was supposed to provide us with support is not what he said he was ... someone must have replaced him, and now I have an idea that our face will be making the rounds of the Foundation ... who did you talk to instead? " Kay asked, holding his hand. “Kay… we actually have TWO PROBLEMS! Which also have a name ... ”Double replied. Stopping at the edge of a deserted and isolated street, they caught their breath before the Secret Super Agent explained to her a theory of her about the S.C.P. 1128. "Berry is here and has asked me to see each other in private," she began to say. “Berry !? So the Foundation moved him here, but why ...? " she asked in turn. And so Double Duck told her in detail everything their former colleague had told him, from the possible if not the involvement of Jana Smirnov, to other possible tricks of the former member of the old Agency ... plus the loss of radioactive material, the excessive use of steroids for chicken feed, the dumping of residues into the water, up to the use of what seemed to be an obstacle that went far beyond any action dictated by courage and recklessness. DD himself did not want to pronounce his name.  
"C ... that is, you say that ... that the ... the ... really exists" Kay K. said with difficulty.  
"It has always existed, my dear ... now it is more dangerous than ever ... the NECRONOMICON!"  
At one point their monitor was hit by a violent discharge that forced both of them to get rid of it throwing them to the ground. "Curse! Giz didn't tell us they wanted to go on break after a while… ”Double said angrily, but Kay calmed him down. “Don't do that, DD! You know that Gizmo's inventions have never let us down ... rather I think he's pointing to some kind of danger ... look, he's been making this sound for a while now and turning a color due to. .. "  
"Wait ... Gizmo told us that infrared quantum waves return in zero time, so if infrared shows the subjects in red on this monitor, this giant blue thing is ... is ..." but he didn't finish. to say the sentence that his wife Arianne also opened her eyes wide in front of him ... again, the same thought crossed their minds, which had always been closely linked, namely that there was a gigantic danger to face. ..but once again they would not have pulled back. A little further on, in fact, the water in front of the bay was starting to churn dangerously, yet there were no signs of an approaching hurricane, but the couple at this point could not rule out that ... it was the sea monster. feared by colleagues of the NAG.  
They looked at each other once again: their eyes told more and more than was imagined, and in fact they hugged each other deeply, before saying the words that gave them the charge.  
Double Duck: "Where are you going I'm going ..." "... and where I am, you're there too!" Kay K answered, ready for action again with her longtime partner.  
And with decision they moved towards the port, still hand in hand.  
There was a stir in the streets after some military and other plainclothes officers heard violent gunshots coming from the area where Kay K was staying, while Double Duck was listening to Berry, but in the meantime off the harbor. water was dangerously churning ... and some swimmers were right there ... but why was no guard or security man blocking them? "It must be the D-class personnel, the one expendable for a '' right '' cause ..." Double thought, while Kay considered who might have replaced Bear Y.  
Suddenly they heard a noise coming from a wood closet near another house: alarmed and gun in hand, they glanced at each other before Double opened it. Inside they found a soldier tied hand and foot and taped to his beak: Agent Bear Y, but the real one!  
Surprised at first, they released him before wandering through the narrow streets and keeping away from the Foundation members, who were now looking for the two of them among the local population. “Bear! So are you alive? What happened? How did they get you? " Kay K. immediately asked. "Who had the courage to do this to you?" was Double Duck's other question.  
"You are the secret agents from the NAG, your boss Jay J told me of your arrival ... but apparently other corrupt agents, paramilitaries and mercenaries also seem to have known about this SCP, as well as many others ..." Bear began. The DK Couple stayed to hear the rest of the speech.  
"Shortly before waiting for you I was approached by what seemed like a '' colleague '', that is a soldier, in reality he told me that he had been chosen to replace me in your arrival ... I just didn't believe him ... in the end I he cheated with a simple subterfuge, luring me into a trap ... so I ended up bound and gagged and imprisoned in that cubbyhole ... unfortunately I couldn't see his face, he did everything in a hurry ... ”Bear Y said.  
"So, apparently our names are already circulating at the Foundation ... who knows who sang so deep ..." Double said sarcastically. "It can't have been Berry, DD ... it may have been what you want, but let the Foundation know about us ... no, I think it's someone else, as you once told me ... "The companion replied affably. However, she was not too sure, after all the former colleague had also embarked on the path of illegality, before joining this para-government body. "It will be as you say, Kay ... and yet I am not convinced ... I would not like that he had organized a trap to separate us and ..." Double said "... it is not to be excluded, DD, but then why not eliminate us immediately?" Kay countered. Bear Y ended the discussion.  
"I guarantee you that Berry has no faults and has nothing to do with it ... I know him too, he had the misfortunes of him in the past, but here at the Foundation he has found an excellent role as manager, also to remedy his mistakes of him ...". Double and Kay (she in particular) had a hard time believing all this ... but it's also true that, if there is a chance to change for the better, the will can be of great help. Moreover, if the two of them were now husband and wife, it was also due to their desire to start from scratch.  
"What I can tell you is that ... since I moved here, in Virginia, I have seen and heard situations that are nothing short of surreal ... and that some people who were not part of the Foundation have seen that sort of being terrifying. ... a sea snake, they say ... whose sight obscures the mind and you can only resort to ... "" ... the class C anamnestic, we know ... but you have seen it or not ...? " Double Duck then asked. "I don't think so, DD ... or they would have affected Bear too ..." Kay K. objected. A sensible answer.  
"I saw that some people have developed a real terror of water ... for this they are hypnotized, to try to forget everything ... even if it is difficult ...". There was no doubt about what the agent outside the NAG was saying. What DD still didn't understand was the speech of the altered feed. "And of the adulterated feeding of chickens, what do you know?".  
Here Bear thought for a while. "Here too there are conflicting stories ... some companies have wanted to expand their business trying to accelerate the growth of livestock ... but you cannot fool Mother Nature without paying a price ...".  
Kay K intervened: “Spilling steroid-filled food residues seemed like the perfect solution… but when did it become known that a nuclear power plant had leaked radioactive fluid? Did the Foundation prefer to silence everyone? What the ... ”she said frowning.  
"Part of it is, Agent Kay K," Bear Y continued, taking off his sunglasses. "When they realized that that liquid had also contaminated animal waste, probably some sea snake must have taken everything ... with unpredictable side effects ..." he said bitterly, perhaps for not having prevented all this from happening ... and to make the most of it were innocent.  
"What if it's a gift?" Double Duck asked suddenly.  
"Regaleco? That is, DD? " his wife asked him.  
"Cobras explained it to me once ... it's like a large sea snake, rare enough that lives at great depths and can reach a length of seven, eight or even nine meters ... it may be ... it may be that the radioactivity of the water, combined with the '' waste '' of the chickens still full of prohibited substances may ... have accelerated the animal's metabolism ... and who knows for how long ... "Double alarmed.  
Kay K was ecstatic: she had always considered her companion as a duck of great action and decision ... but that she too knew by nature together with possible scientific explanations ... she smiled proudly at him.  
"In fact it could be ... now but the problem is that, if the swimmers and those who dive increase in number, they happen to wake up and ... start killing ..." she said shivering.  
“And what about the… the Necronomicon? Do you know something, Bear? " Double asked.  
"The necro what?" Bear Y was amazed.  
"My husband explained to me that it is a grimoire, an esoteric invocation book ... which however has very little to do with the S.C.P ...." Kay added.  
"Ah ... I don't know ... I feel it for the first time ...". DK Couple had no doubts about the soldier's sincerity.  
However, a feeling of anxiety took hold of the three, just when all the soldiers arrived near the place where the port was with the tourists and the inhabitants of Cheasapeake Bay: their Q - MES returned to play without respite and still the screen was turning blue. "Here comes the show ..." Bear said, foreshadowing what was about to happen.  
Both Double and Kay preferred to act alone: so they left their cover agent to head to the port, always without arousing too many suspicions, even if at that moment no one could pay attention to them.  
"I saw you picked up a mask, Kay ... was it from your attacker?"  
"In fact ... remember the ones I use in my disguises ... how strange ..."  
"Is it someone you know?" the companion asked worriedly.  
"I don't know, honey ... we'll think about it at the right moment, now we have a bigger problem to solve ..." Kay K. replied seriously.  
"Is it someone you know?" the companion asked worriedly.  
"I don't know, honey ... we'll think about it at the right moment, now we have a bigger problem to solve ..." Kay K. replied seriously.  
“Instead I have the feeling that this problem cannot be solved in a few minutes… wait! Look over there, Kay! " Double forced her to look near the dock ... and both of them had noticed what the shadow on the monitor meant.  
Kay K opened her eyes as much as she could: the sea was a few tens of meters away, with her and her husband hidden behind a bench intent on seeing how in front of the port the water was becoming a gigantic whirlpool. “DD! But what is happening? " Kay asked, feeling more and more dread. Double Duck was also stuck on his legs by what he imagined with his wife ... but then he realized that, near the square where the crab - eaters contest had been suspended due to the hustle and bustle, not far away was a small airport with a light plane, big but not too big. The idea flashed through his head, and after a brief glance with his wife, they immediately moved in the direction of the hangar. Once again DK Couple showed how two minds united in everything generated a common solution ... on the other hand, everyone at NAG knew that they were an unbeatable couple.

Meanwhile, psudosoldier Bear Y (the one who had unsuccessfully attacked Kay K shortly before) had moved away from the seaside town, without being noticed by anyone. Taking shelter inside a military car, he looked at his face, noting the scar next to his right eye and a look between the sinister and the evil one. On his left hand he had a tattoo that vaguely resembled an octopus, with a creepy look. Her body was bruised from the blows inflicted by the DK Couple and the fall from that building was fortunately muffled by a tangle of leaves, but it turned out to be a little bruised. apparently ... ”thought the unknown spy while he was healing his wounds. "You two are worse than this Covid epidemic, no doubt ... but we'll see each other again ..." he finished his thoughts.  
Still taking the side streets where no one was (they were all towards the harbor), Double Duck and Kay K reached the garage where they found an uncovered Piper Aircraft plane. "Do you know how it works, DD?" Kay asked as she ran.  
"I flew a fighter when I was in the army ... in my way of course ..." she smiled at her, while her companion looked at him dazed. She continued: "Anyway it takes two pilots to handle it ... you never did, right?". Kay K knew how to drive cars, motorcycles, jet skis ... but a plane, however small, was too much. "I guess I'm fasting a little, DD ..." she said slightly uncertainly. When she didn't know what to do (rarely), she always took it out on herself.  
"Let's do this, I'll tell you which commands to use ... basically you learn easily ..." he told her encouraging her. That gesture was to indicate how even deeper was the trust that he placed in her, and so their union.  
The engines roared almost immediately, so the aircraft left the hangar and headed for the runway, took a long run before takeoff.  
"What are your intentions, DD?" Kay K asked again as she adjusted the headset.  
"I thought you understood ... Gizmo gave me this weapon that I always have and that is science fiction ... but if I adjust it in a certain way, the quantum bullets loaded to the maximum inside cause a detonation crazy! The shock wave that spreads leaves no way out ... ”Double replied.  
"And maybe the plane serves as a sounding board ... Am I right, love?" Kay smiled at her knowing the reason for using the Piper. DD returned the gesture.  
After making a wide loop beyond the headland, the Piper veered towards the bay, the color of the surrounding waters becoming darker and darker. Double Duck saw that there was something huge, disproportionate ... Kay K noticed the change too, with a vortex that was widening. “DD… did you see what's down there…” but her words stuck in her throat as a dark circle-shaped mass, thirty or even forty centimeters wide, surfaced. Double also spotted a silhouette that vaguely resembled a giant mouth, perhaps even more than the Shark Killer Waves, and was horrified not a little: you could see some fangs perhaps more than a meter and a half long. But what she worried was that some people in the water were about to be swallowed: Kay K put a hand in front of her beak, blanching her face.  
“We need to act now, Kay! Or it will end badly here! " Double yelled.  
“We only have one try, DD! If, as we think, you and I have to launch, then everything must be done in sync! " her wife answered energetically.  
The Piper Aircraft made another half turn to the left before swooping towards the area where the monstrous being was appearing, which in proportion to the dark eye could be over fifty meters in length, perhaps more.  
"Now I adjust the Quantic W-Tronic so that the bullets inside are at maximum energy ... but we only have two minutes left, Kay, you take the controls ..."  
"Two minutes!? So little?" her partner asked him.  
"Gizmo did not explain the time setting to me ... but I'll organize myself better another time ..." she replied a bit piqued.  
Kay K lowered the joystick for the dive, before engaging the autopilot, while Double Duck left the weapon in the center of the cockpit to have an instant effect on the entire aircraft, then opened the hatch, being hit by a gust of freezing wind , with her partner holding her arms crossed and her black hair fluttering covering her face. "Not now, Double ..." she thought as she looked at the salt water mass below. But they had to jump into the water, possibly far from the impact zone.  
Meanwhile, soldier Bear Y was trying to bring all the bathers back to shore (and to safety) with the help of other colleagues, some of whom watched the plane descend quickly. It was less than a minute before the explosion.  
“Come on, DD! Let's jump right in! " Kay K encouraged her husband.  
"At my three ... two ... one ... NOW !!!" and she threw herself out of the hatch with Arianne.  
The height could have been a little more than twenty meters, but the impact with the water was relatively normal, far from the place where the Piper was falling: and just at that moment a colossal mouth of serpentine make was opening. who tried to swallow the motor vehicle, which immediately afterwards exploded with such violence that the water, due to the quantum wave generated by the Double Duck bullets, rose in a wave that covered the bay for a few tens of meters 'interior ... and the monster, after an unnameable guttural emission, descended into deeper waters, from which, a little further away and much more on the surface, the DK Couple emerged, embraced and still trembling, waiting for the effect detonating passed.  
"Let's hurry, Kay, before they notice us!" Double Duck urged her.  
“DD… I saw a car on the edge, if we don't waste time…” she said as they swam to shore.  
Once again the former mercenary saw it right: there was a Jeep Wrangler in military blue ... but with a person waiting for them: Agent Bear Y!  
“Come on, get on! I'm taking you away from here! "and in fact shortly after were all three Cheasapeake Bay were built, with the fire caused by the explosion of the Piper. Fortunately, the men of the Foundation were already taking steps to put it out.  
“You are the craziest couple of agents I've ever seen! It's incredible! You were foolhardy beyond what you should ... ”the soldier said with admiration.  
In the back seat, Double Duck was holding Kay K. They were still soaking wet. “Ahead of you is a thermal blanket, use it,” Bear Y said.  
Covered and slightly less trembling, the agents of the NAG looked each other in the eyes: they had accomplished another, yet another mission. Their foreheads rested in mutual satisfaction, smiling faintly.  
“Jay J told me you were the best ... but never, and again never, had I seen so much action! If you need to ... I'm here ... ”Bear said again.  
"Do you ever come? Does the Foundation hold you tight? "Kay K.  
"Or do you just want to change sides?" Double Duck added.  
“Let's say… I'd like more action on the ground… the Foundation leaves you alone to guard the S.C.P. and maybe mentally eliminating those who enter the various sites ... ".  
After a quick glance between the two, it was Double who replied: "We'll take that into account ..."


	3. L'orribile e subdolo Covid-19

After returning in a helicopter piloted by Bear Y's trusted man, the DK Couple passed by the New Agency without finding anyone ... strange ...  
"Even on the phone no one answers ..." Arianne said to Donald.  
“Mute their encrypted pagers too… what do you say, love? Pizza or dinner? " he said holding her hands.  
"You know me ... a little bit of Italy never hurts ..." she told him in a loving tone.  
They took a family-sized multi-flavor pizza which they shared with their children, who always hugged them when they returned from their counseling missions. Arianne could never help but fill them with kisses, with them caressing her face and hair, and she jumped for joy to feel a unique warmth from them. Donald, too, always missed his children after a risky mission, but since he was with his Arianne, having Huey, Dewey and Louie fondling them took him to seventh heaven.  
“You brought the giant pizza! Fantastic!" Dewey said excitedly.  
"You are too sweet ... the best parents ever ..." Qua added.  
Arianne Drake smiled wiping a light tear, while Donald kissed her cheek, smoothing her cheekbone with his beak.  
It was an evening spent with great tranquility and serenity, with the Drake Couple trying to explain to the three little ducks that the consultancy was to establish ... what? ... how much financial scientific research methods on East Coast marine species were (after all it was not so far from reality). At a certain point in the evening Arianne's cell phone rang, which Huey handed to her mother. "It says Head H, mom ... your colleague from the Agency ...".  
“Finally the Chief called back! I hope they tell us what happened ... in short, this mission was also long ... "Donald Duck said, perhaps a little annoyed.  
"Thanks, Huey, I'll take care of it ..." Arianne said taking the cell phone. “Hello, Heady? But what happened to you, where are you all ... "before being silent for two interminable minutes ... Donald and the adopted children looked at her without saying a word, but they could notice Arianne's gaze that was distorted. It looked like a slow-motion scene: she dropped her mobile phone and it fell to the floor with a thud, while she turned around looking with her eyes full of fear at her husband, who was hypnotized. The two of them understood each other on the fly even with a gesture like that.  
“He was… he was Heady… he called… from the hospital… they admitted Jay J… they say he's intubated… for… for… a… pneumonia from. .. ”Arianne automatically repeated these words, but it was enough for Donald Duck to guess everything: Covid - 19.  
“Guys, you stay home, your mother and I go to the hospital! Come on, Ari! " Donny thundered as he was already running to her trusty 313 and starting it with his wife who had already jumped into the saddle.

In Duckburg there was a lot of excitement around the city hospital, which in those months became a real hospital for Coronavirus patients ... the ambulances came and went as quickly as possible to allow the sick to be treated in the shortest time possible; most of the patients actually presented either asymptomatic or with few visible signs, but at that point the quarantine was immediately triggered: unfortunately many others were hospitalized in special Covid wards and some in intensive care. Many had not made it.  
Subjected to a quick swab, which resulted immediately negative, Donald and Arianne, with their beak covered by a smooth microfiber mask and filter taken from the NAG laboratory, were taken to where their colleague, and great friend, Jay J. was hospitalized. Waiting for them was Head H, happy to see them, in addition to Dr. Gizmo, at that moment totally covered in a laboratory suit, who was discussing inside the room with other `` colleagues '' (although he was a scientist of quite another Campo was still a doctor), while the agent owl was intubated on a large bed, with his eyes closed.  
"When did it happen?" Kay K asked in anguish.  
"Shortly after you left on the mission ... that day I accompanied him to the hospital for analysis, but ... just before entering he collapsed to the ground, without strength ... fortunately the doctors took him to ICU and now… well, look at you… ”Heady replied with dejection.  
Husband and wife watched him from the window: the bed where Jay J was staying was wrapped in a plastic sheet, with a tube that was connected to the oxygen from which he took air that was blown into the agent's beak.  
“What about Gizmo instead? What are you telling the doctors? " Donald Duck asked in turn, whose arm was joined to his wife's waist.  
As if he had heard it, Gizmo left the room taking off his suit and putting on his mask. "Hi, guys ... the doctors who are following Jay told me that the acute phase is passing ... but ... they still don't want to dissolve the prognosis ..." he announced almost apologizing.  
Donald wanted to remove a doubt. “How did he suddenly get sick? And among other things, during the presentation of the mission ... "  
"Are you saying the infection was already underway, DD?" Arianne asked him.  
"Come with me, it is better to talk in a private place ..." Gizmo objected.  
They found a smoking room (in which there was no one, also due to the ban on smoking in public places, especially at that time) to talk about a sometimes disturbing theory of the scientist, and to answer Donny's question.  
“I think I know how Jay got sick ... Double, you and Kay got that kind of liquid inside a plate from Pennsylvania (S.C.P. 3389, ed), right? Well, when I examined it in sanitary conditions of isolation in the laboratory, I found that ... that it was a kind of essence in the fluid state containing a viral strain with the same genetic indicators as Covid - 19 ... almost like a photocopy ... ”he said with great effort.  
The Drake Couple looked at each other with fearful eyes. "So ... could we have been contaminated too?" said in a trembling voice Mrs. Drake.  
"But we have not felt anything, Ari ..." she replied with a thread of logic Donald Duck.  
Gizmo calmed them down. "Nothing happened to you, as I believe you didn't inhale that poison, which happened to Jay J ... luckily your immune system was already prepared, so ... here you are, as I imagine your swab has tested negative, if you have been allowed to pass through these corridors ... "  
Kay K had a baleful thought though. "But ... we shared a kiss with our children ... if they tested positive too, I don't ..."  
“I'll ask for a swab for them too! Don't worry, my little one, nothing happened ... after all we discovered that we are immune, now ... ”Donald Duck told her in a loving voice. Kay always calmed down with her words.  
Head H took the floor: "We will have to wait a few days, however, before we have some answers ... but I'm sure he will make it ..." she said, smiling a little weakly.  
Arianne hugged her husband tightly. “Oh, DD! Let's hope Jay ... ".  
“Everything will be fine, you'll see, love ... everything will be fine ... we'll get over this too! Do you trust me? " he asked, looking at her face. Over the years, during the missions, when they were separated, when they were on the opposite side, the reconciliation, the engagement and the marriage, one thing in the life of Arianne Drake was of absolute certainty: the unconditional trust she placed in him and that he reciprocated by relying on her abilities and skills. She believed him.  
“Of course I have faith, my love! We just have to wait… ”she told him as she dipped her head and beak on her neck. Gesture that DD returned.  
Head H and Gizmo observed them better: they too, like Jay J, knew that there was something tender since the days of the old Agency and that it didn't take much for the two on a mission to know what they wanted from each other and vice versa: one very united couple in everything. But fate was able to be cruel like no other, first by canceling the Agency and leading Kay K on the wrong path, but also by dispersing all the agents, including Double Duck, who had never lost hope that one day they would reunite. all. And the mental strength of him without equal and without borders, his tenacity, his determination (and the will to get back together with Kay) had allowed us to start from scratch and come back together ... this time stronger than before. And always his perseverance had allowed him to start over with his woman, without the weight of the past as a mercenary, until getting married as a logical consequence. But now Heady had made a decision, perhaps one that had matured over time.  
"Double Duck, Kay K ... I should talk to you ..." he told them.  
As Gizmo left the room for a coffee, the three stayed for a short conversation. “What is it, Chief? What do you have to talk to us about? " Donald Duck began.  
"Is it something that concerns us perhaps?" Arianne added.  
Head H took off his glasses. "You see ... I have been doing this job for many years, and unfortunately age is becoming a weight that is no longer sustainable ... besides, I had decided to say, or rather to confess, some things to you, Kay ..." .  
"What do you have to confess to me, Heady?" Arianne asked.  
“Do you remember when it was decided long ago to dissolve the Old Agency? And that you refused to accept the new conditions? "  
Kay K frowned. She remembered that moment well. “Of course… it was then that I chose to go back to being a… a mercenary… and at some point I couldn't take the pressure anymore… I even almost wiped out my… oh… ”Did not finish the sentence that Donald kept her close to him, while she reciprocated embracing him with tears. That was the worst and most difficult moment of their relationship, then brilliantly passed ... now they were together, after all ...  
"It was my fault too, Kay ... Jay J and I had opposed the new policy of counterintelligence and secret missions, but the Management didn't want to fix the shot ... so we decided to leave, hoping they would think again , but it was all in vain ... ". Her words showed her disappointment for not having raised her voice too much during those meetings, and having caused the removal of Arianne Drake (ex Konnery) ... but not only. "And I'm also sorry that you had to suffer so much, Double ... and yet, despite everything, you managed to bring us all together with great strength ... starting with your wife ... that's why I decided, to an extent irrevocable, to give up my decision-making powers ... "concluded Head H.  
There was an eerie silence for at least five minutes. Then Donald said simply, perhaps expecting these words. “Are you sure, Chief? By now what has happened has happened ... "" ... in fact, it doesn't matter anymore ... sure, we embarked on a rather long and tortuous path before reuniting ... but here we are ... DD, me, Gizmo and you ... and Jay too ... as soon as he's recovered ... ”Kay added.  
“He will come back stronger than before, Ari! Of this I am more than sure! " he replied giving her great courage Donald Duck, as he always did. "Also because I guess you want to give them back to him, Heady ...". Head H didn't answer right away.  
"Actually ... those were not the intentions ..." he said.  
"So ... someone from outside ..." Mr. Drake continued.  
"Perhaps an external, interim assignment ..." was the addition of Kay K.  
"No, none of this ... I had thought of someone now fully within the system, someone who is expert in how to infiltrate the ranks of our opponents, in attack and defense strategies ..." he explained without arriving to the point the Chief.  
The Drake Couple still waited for an answer.  
"From now on you are the new Head of the NAG ... Double Duck!" he concluded him in the end.  
Donny said nothing until after a few, interminable minutes. “Wh ... wh ... what? Heady, but ... are you ... are you sure that I ...? " he stammered.  
"You are the right person for the New Agency, and Jay J is also perfectly in agreement ... yes, it's true, you came last, but ... you have shown that you know how to do us better than many of us and not only, with many years of experience ... "  
"But what are you going to do now?" Donald Duck asked again without believing it.  
"At best I can deal with external consultancy, obviously within the NAG ... now it's up to you to decide, Double ..." Heady asserted.  
Kay K hugged him smiling: “I'm proud of you, DD! Love… I never had any doubts that you would get far… ”she told him kissing him gently.  
Still incredulous, Donny returned how his heart was talking. "Well ... I had another idea in mind ... what if you join me, Kay?" he said he looked into her face. "I need the help of a spy and secret agent like you ... you have a long experience and, as Heady just said, you need all the help and expertise you need ... and it is right that you too you have deserved recognition for so many years in the service of the cause ... and of justice, my dear ... ”he said to his wife softly. Arianne, very happy, kissed him again on the lips, not caring that there was now her former boss, who turned his head as a sign of friendship and respect.  
"You don't know how proud she is to be your wife, Donald ..." she said in his ear.  
"I am proud to be your husband, Arianne ... as you and I are one ..." replied her companion, brushing her raven hair. Once again, the DK Couple demonstrated unparalleled understanding.  
Opening the door of the room, Dr. Gizmo came back ... with a surprise.  
"Well, here you are again ... I brought some hot drinks for you and ... someone you already know ..." he said almost enigmatically.  
Behind him, covered by a red dress, she advanced a small duck with an elongated beak with a quick speech, like a typical secretary: Donald and Kay K immediately recognized her voice, and together with their old friend Liz Zago!  
“Lizzie! Are you here too ?! " Kay said happily.  
“How nice to see you again, Lizzie! But how did you manage to come here? " asked an equally happy Donald Duck.  
"Actually, Gizmo contacted me and told me that Jay J was sick, but ... I didn't think he had also contracted Covid ..." she said sadly. "But he is a strong person and he will make it!" she continued, and that heartened the other agents. "Plus Giz told me that Head H has decided to pass the command ..." she said again.  
“That's right, Liz… I officially introduce our new Boss! Indeed, Chief D and his partner! " the doctor announced triumphantly.  
The Drake Couple said nothing, almost embarrassed by the new role that awaited them.  
"You knew that, Gizmo ... damn mad scientist ..." Donny joked.  
“You have already decided everything at the table, haven't you? It was to be imagined, DD ... ”echoed her work and life partner.  
"You have always found a solution to everything you two ... it was almost logical that you became our new bosses!" the Doc said amused.  
"Well, first thing then, I'll make sure you get back into the NAG again, Lizzie ..." Donald said, joined by his wife. "We missed you so much, Liz ..."  
"I missed you a lot too, my boys ..." Liz Zago said.  
At that moment, however, they had to stand together to give their support to Jay J, who was struggling between life and death. So Donald and Arianne Drake returned to their home, where Huey, Dewey and Louie had been waiting for them.  
They were five very long and interminable days, in which, fortunately, the swabs of the children were negative and this reassured the Drake couple, who, however, were waiting for news from the hospital. And it was in that moment that Donny's smartphone rang: endless seconds passed, while he, his wife and the ducklings looked at each other. In the end Donald decided to answer by taking courage. "Hello? ... yes ... yes, ok ... when? ... okay ..." from a tense facial expression, his muscles immediately relaxed. "Okay, now I refer ..." and he ended the call.  
Arianne, standing near the dining room, waiting for her husband to talk about her.  
"It was Gizmo, Ari ... he said ... he said ..." she said almost fatalistic.  
“What, DD? You won't tell me… ”she didn't finish the sentence.  
Donald smiled, looking back at her. "He Said Jay J was discharged a little while ago ... he's got through the tough phase and now he's going to have to go through quarantine ... so he's done it, my dear!" he told her he was visibly relieved.  
Arianne smiled too. "I knew it! We knew it, Donald! " she said putting her hands on her face. Donny took her waist leaning on her, who reciprocated by hugging him tightly. They both cried with relief. "You were right once again, love ..." his wife told him. "Thank you for trusting me again, my love ..." Donny replied, while Huey, Dewey and Louie in turn clung to them. "So is Jay J okay?" Louie asked. "He has never been bad ..." the father answered between serious and amused.

After quarantine finished, slightly weakened, Jay J returned to the NAG business greeted by everyone, including his new bosses Double Duck and Kay K.  
"Not even an F5 tornado would get you down, Jay ..." Double Duck immediately told him.  
"It's nice to know you're still with us, Jay ..." Kay K. added.  
"I've been thinking a lot about you ... I have to say it wasn't pleasant at all to find myself suddenly intubated ... believe me, it was like having my lungs on fire, but the promptness of the doctors and the speed with which Heady brought me to the hospital. 'hospital did the rest ... I was fine this time ... "Jay J. said" But now you have to update me and everyone else on your latest SCP Mission ... even our Liz ... ". Which DK Couple did promptly.  
Everyone heard that their cover agent was actually a disguised spy looking for information on the site and how to probably eliminate the two of them, but also the fact that Berry knew that Jana Smirnov (a former corrupt member of the Agency who fu) was involved in this whole SCP story and that he himself was afraid of it.


	4. Amore e felicità nella neve

"He never convinced me too much, but ... in my opinion he didn't tell us the whole truth ... and I have in mind that we will see him again ..." Double Duck said resolutely.  
"I also have doubts about Jana ..." Kay K said instead "as I know her she can be dangerous, but I have the distinct impression that she has not acted alone ... of course, assuming it is really her .. . ”She added a little doubtfully.  
"But now we know that our Russian spy is also involved ... instead the real agent Bear Y has proved to be an excellent ally ..." continued Jay J.  
"In fact, plus he told us he would like to join the NAG someday ..." DD added with a raised eyebrow.  
"What are you thinking about, DD?" his wife Arianne asked him.  
“Don't you guess, baby? He and our other friend Lin would be perfect '' new '' agents in risky situations ... ”she replied.  
"I think they need someone to tell them ..." Kay said instead.  
"Then I take care to take note and contact them as soon as possible ..." was the response of Liz Zago, now fully summarized to the NAG.  
"And what about this Necronomicon, Double?" was Head H's question  
He thought for a moment before answering. “It is what is called a Grimoire, that is an ancient text, written in ancient times to evoke forces that cannot be named and that knowledge of them literally distorts the mind! What I don't understand is how he suddenly reappeared ... ”DD said, rubbing his beak. Kay K put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Maybe someone who knows about ... esotericism ... maybe you know someone who ..."  
"The only one who has it for sure is Cobras, who wouldn't use it for any reason ... I told you, Berry wanted to point out something she didn't want to tell me verbally ..." Double continued. “Anyone who tries to read it without controlling his power ends up being swallowed up! So it's better to be careful if he happens to us again ... ”he said with a firm tone. This is how a real Leader speaks.  
"At this point, however, it is necessary to know if these S.C.P. they are the result of human machinations or only signs of spirit evocation ... at least to remove the doubt and prepare us for a next, eventual mission .. ”the words of Kay K, also as a girl expert in years of spying and stalking. In short, a leader, like her partner.  
"That's okay for now ... by the way, Gizmo has just finished testing the liquid that unfortunately caused Jay J's illness ... Gizmo, well?" was Head H.  
"On closer analysis, this compound is a kind of waste product given by an aquatic being, at least according to the microorganisms present ... and there are many ... it is as if a being from the depths of the sea had taken some industrial quantity ... now it is in an isolated and sealed area, but I guarantee you that ... "  
"Okay so, we take your word for it ... and instead of the story of the gift what do you tell me?" Jay J.  
"From what I know, it's not uncommon to find one at medium depths near Cheasapeake Bay ... but the chicken food waste and the radioactive loss we told you about earlier ..." Double began.  
"... they have caused it to become gigantic over the years, once its metabolism has accelerated ... now the Foundation has decided to erase all surface traces by introducing large quantities of chlorine ..."  
"... and compensating the inhabitants by staging an accident in the water ... apparently the Foundation also prefers the classic method instead ..."  
“... instead of the anamnestic C! Hypocrites ... "  
"But now we have elements that will allow us to move forward in the missions ... Double, Kay ... I know you are the new boss now but we tell you the same ... GREAT WORK!" Jay J said, imitated by Heady and Gizmo.  
“And ... what do we do with salaries? Though I don't want to be too venal now… ”Lizzie asked politely.  
The DK Couple smiled. "After a series of difficulties, the Government has granted us a first trance of funds stolen from criminals with a decent bank account who are now in jail ... it's not much but it will have to be enough for a while ..." he said satisfied Double Duck.  
"Basically it's about using not exactly clean money ... for a good cause, right DD?" Kay K. asked rhetorically.  
He smoothed her beak with his hand. "Never agreed more than this."  
All the agents smiled at the good news.

It was shortly before the end of the cold season, but the whole Drake family decided for a ten-day vacation in Switzerland, Arianne's place of origin, in a chalet bequeathed by her mother, Josephine Lagardere: the typical cottage in wood and white plaster. The pandemic was certainly not exhausted, but at least overseas movements were allowed, albeit under the strictest control and in the case even a possible quarantine according to the agreements of the various nations.  
Huey, Dewey and Louie, along with Donald and Arianne, had a lot of fun on the snow: there wasn't much tourism always due to the restrictions from Covid - 19, but between some skiing, trips to a cabin and even cross-country skiing (which Donny tried to avoid in order not to work too hard, but in the end he too participated), not to count the countless snowballs that threw each other, they spent pleasant days and pure relaxation, even if with the thought of new possible missions .  
One evening, Arianne decided to play a board game called Cluedo, that is, where skill and investigative spirit were shown: even Donald had heard about it and every now and then he had played with it but without too much effort ... instead he had really proved himself capable, so much so that Louie asked him, “Pa, but how can you be so good? Usually you leave after a few minutes ... "  
"To tell the truth ... the credit goes to your mother, who secretly gave me lessons on this game ... so as not to be caught unprepared in situations like these ..." she justified herself blushing a little.  
"I must say that he does not lack willpower ... to be with me after all ..." Kay answered smiling at him. "We can confirm what we see ... you really did a miracle with him ... we love you for this too, mom ..." said the three ducklings, who gave her a hug, who reciprocated by squeezing them gently, with her husband who in turn gathered them all together as much as he could, kissing his partner's cheek.

Wrapped under the heavy blankets, in the warmth, with the pellet stove that gave off a pleasant warmth, Donald and Arianne were embraced and united ready to spend the night. He brushed her raven hair, but she stroked her cheeks, beak and cheekbones. “I don't think I've ever been as good as in this period, DD! Even being on a mission, with all the risks we have to take, in the end we are always here to tell it to us ... I would never remotely think that one day I would talk about the life I love with the man I love ... my husband Donald Duck! " Arianne Drake told him.  
“Arianne, my love… the boys had never enjoyed themselves as much as they do now… they are crazy, crazy about you! And every time they call you mom ... "Donny told her with a tear in her eyes" ... I feel like I'm beyond the starry sky! " he continued holding her tighter.  
“I also feel I don't know what when they call you dad, which in the end you were and are for them.”. She stroked his feathered head more. "Donald, I ..." she said Kay her before lowering her head. "What's going on, my little one?" she asked him worriedly.  
Kay K murmured a few words. "You know ... sometimes I don't know how much all this deserves me, at least ... for everything that has happened to you because of me ... your patience, your sweetness, your naivety, your strength .. .your love ... ”he said as he was flooding his chest with her tears.  
Donald took her gently, stroking her raven hair and kissing her softly while waiting for that little inner storm to pass. Then he spoke to her with great tenderness. "Ari, my love ... I will never thank you enough for giving me another chance in this life ... always living new experiences, understanding the secrets of a job that I have discovered to be exciting, knowing that you have always been there when I needed you… and now our children too… ”She looked at him again with tears streaming down her cheeks and he kissed them.  
"You tore my heart to pieces and reassembled it, bringing it back to life ... and if it beats now it owes it to you and only you ..." he told her with a touched face. “Everything that happened to us on this last mission, on the previous ones, the return of Lizzie, the fact that Jay J recovered and Heady apologized to us… let me know that the two of us, together. ..we are INVINCIBLE! And only you could do it with me ... I LOVE YOU, Arianne Drake, I love you as a mortal being loves his Goddess because he lives of her every day, I LOVE YOU WITHOUT LIMITS, I LOVE YOU TO DIE ... "before kissing her with immense passion, which Arianne reciprocates in the same way.  
SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ... SMACK ...  
"Oh, DD ... my sweet and beautiful Donald Duck ... you took MY HEART, you fixed it and you made it beat faster than before ... it gave me back my life, you brought me back straight away despite bad luck and adverse fate, waiting for me and insisting until the end with me ... I have nothing to live without you! I LOVE YOU TO DIE, DD! YOU ARE MY LIFE, DONALD! "she said full of happiness before holding you back again. "When you get married you are even more beautiful, do you know Ari?" Donald Duck spoke to her.  
"But you are even more so, my guardian angel ..." replied his wife. "Instead ... what do you think if ..." she continued in a sensual tone as she pulled off a shoulder strap of her shirt to show one of her gorgeous breasts.  
"You don't need to say more, my love ..." Donald Drake obeyed as he took off the fleece showing his pectoral muscles and throwing himself on her before sucking her nipples ... Arianne instead began to feel the swelling of him on her belly.  
In the middle of the blankets they were writhing with great force but at the same time not to get too hurt, with Donald who kissed Arianne's whole body relentlessly ... her face, beak, breasts, belly, legs ... and her pussy. . When he started kissing her and then licking her violently, Arianne let out a very long sigh: “Ooohhh, my Goooooooooddd! DD, ah! ... ah! You are so beautiful, so strong ... don't stop now, ah ...! ". Arianne looked like a leaf in a warm and light wind, which carried her higher and higher.  
“You are not only my goddess of life… but also my snow queen! I have never loved anyone like you, my beloved Ari ... ”Donald Duck said in a sensual way, as if he was being carried high into Heaven with his mate.  
"Oh, yes! ... you are beautiful, you are beautiful, love ... continue again, ah!" Arianne whispered in a muffled voice. "You are beautiful, you are wonderful, you are divine ..." Donald Duck answered before they continued making love as they knew.  
The night couldn't be better than this, as the first snowflakes fell and the warmth of the Drake family surrounded the cottage in winter.

SCP 1128 MISSION: COMPLETE!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated as always to my BIG FRIEND Masterofdestiny and also to the other readers who I hope enjoy these stories, namely Alendarkstar, CPDLS e IsabellaNajera


End file.
